Hot for Teacher
by mollymd
Summary: Bella is a new student at Forks High. She was expecting some change, but nothing can prepare you to have a hot vampire as an English teacher. Will this romance be worthy of the books or get them both killed, or worse, expelled? A good ole' Bella and Edward love story, with some minor bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

Change can be good. Sometimes I crave change. However, moving from my hot and familiar home of Phoenix, Arizona to the totally dead and depressing Forks, Washington was not the change I had in mind. In my old high school I was merely a spot in the yearbook. The student body was large enough so that I could pass generally unnoticed, which is just the way I like it.

Yet, here I am, standing in the hallway of my new school being regarded as an alien.

I guess new students here are few and far between. For once in my life, I, Bella Swan, am the center of attention at school. Without warning, an energetic, somewhat nerdy looking boy appeared in front of me and started rambling enthusiastically, interrupting my brooding thoughts.

"Hey, Isabella Swan! I'm Eric, I work in the office so I knew all about you being here today. Want a tour? Bet you're pretty lost right now."

"Uh, yeah, that'd be good," I muttered, caught off guard.

The tour was fairly short, but ended up being quite helpful. Eric talked the entire time, not seeming to mind the minimal input from me. He stopped in front of a classroom door and turned to look at me.

"Well, this is your first class, English Lit. We have Calculus together 3rd period, so I'll see you then! Later, Bella," he said with a friendly smile. I'm starting to like this kid.

"Bye, Eric, thanks for helping me."

With that, I enter the classroom and find a vacant seat in the middle of the room. This is the class I had been looking forward to. Even though I'm in a new school with new strangers, I always find comfort and familiarity in books.

The room is mostly full, with about 15 of the 20 desks occupied, yet the teacher is nowhere to be seen. I glance down at my schedule and find his name, Mr. E. Cullen. Well, Mr. E. Cullen is not impressing me much with his tardiness. A few minutes past, and who I assume to be Mr. Cullen finally enters and greets the class. But…there's no way he's a teacher. No. This man is a male model. He's a Greek statue come to life. He's an angel. He's _anything_ but an English teacher in Forks, Washington.

And he's staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is awkward. After what seemed like forever, Mr. Cullen grabbed a sheet of paper off his desk and began calling roll. **

"Bella Swan? I believe you must be a new student," he says before looking up expectantly.

"Here," I say with a small raise of my hand.

He locks eyes again with me, but this time it's a strange, questioning look. Do I have something on my face? His nostrils flare and with a shake of his head he returns to calling names. The girl on my right, who I'd just learned was Jessica Stanley, leans over and pokes me on the shoulder.

"Have you met Mr. Cullen before? That was kinda weird," she whispers.

At that moment Mr. Cullen calls the class to attention and begins introducing the lesson. I quickly shake my head no and turn my attention back to the supermodel in front of me.

In the middle of his lecture about what he'll be teaching this year, a folded piece of paper lands conspicuously on my desk. I look around to find the culprit and catch Jessica giving me a wink. I try to open it as discretely as possible.

-he's super hot, right? good luck paying attention in here this year!

I think I like Jessica. I quickly jot down a reply.

-he looks very young to be a teacher. How old is he, anyway?

I fold up the note, and just as I toss it to Jessica I realize that Mr. Cullen has stopped talking. I turn to look at him nervously. Great. He's staring at me again, his eyes menacing and cold.

"'Miss Swan, please see me after class. I believe we have a few rules and regulations to discuss."

Great. My first day in class and I'm already in trouble. Though I don't mind getting more time to admire this Adonis of a teacher. Listening to his lecture, I realize he's quite brilliant. He probably thinks I'm an idiot for not paying attention. I'll have to prove him otherwise.

Lost in my thoughts and his lecture, I don't notice that the bell has rung until almost the whole class has left the room. I catch Jessica giving me another wink as she walks out of the door before I gather my belongings. Time to face Mr. Cullen. I take a deep breath and approach his desk. He's sitting with his hands clenched together and his jaw tight. Damn, he seems mad.

I start rambling nervously.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again. English is my favorite subject, I'll be sure to pay att-"

"Miss Swan," he interrupts, "I forgive your inattentiveness. Out of curiosity, what was the note about?"

Crap.

I notice the anger has melted from his face and changed to curiosity.

"Um, she was just informing me about the faculty here."

He gives me a knowing grin and nods. My heart stops at his smile. I have to stop myself from staring.

"I didn't ask you to stay late simply to yell at you. Seeing as you're a new student, I'd like to know more about you. If you permit it, of course."

I'm stunned for a moment. I've noticed this is what his speech does to me. All I can do is stare into his black eyes. They're such a strange color, they almost have a red tint to them.

"Miss Swan?" he asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, um, yeah. What would you like to know about me?"

A slow, sexy grin slides across Mr. Cullen's face, paralyzing me.

"Oh there are many things, Miss Swan, but seeing as we don't have much time, we'll start with the basics."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm being interrogated by my teacher. My hot, supermodel English teacher. This isn't exactly how I thought my first class on my first day of school would go. Nevertheless, I'm standing in front of Mr. Cullen's large wooden desk telling him everything he wants to know about me in the five minutes before second period begins.

He seems very intent on our discussion, but every now and then he'll close his eyes while I'm speaking and inhale, his nostrils flaring at some unknown scent. I'm pretty sure my deodorant and perfume are keeping me reasonably stink-free, so who knows what he smells.

I feel oddly at ease answering his questions about my hometown, my previous schooling, my interests. I wonder if I'll ever get a turn to ask questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks, catching me completely off guard.

"Oh, um, no I don't," I stammer.

"Forgive me for asking, Miss Swan, I guess that question was a little too personal."

Suddenly the second period bell rings, bringing us back to reality.

"Seeing as this is my free period, I'll write a note to your next period teacher and inform him that you were staying late helping me. I'm sorry I've kept you tied up," Mr. Cullen says apologetically. Though his words sound sincere, the smirk on his face is anything but.

"Yeah, uh, it's alright. I'll see you in class tomorrow," I say as I grab the note he hastily writes.

I hear Mr. Cullen say, "Until tomorrow, Miss Swan," as I leave the room.

I lean against the lockers outside his door for a moment to collect my thoughts. What was that? I've never had a teacher take such interest in me before. Though I'm not sure that I mind. The boyfriend question did freak me out a little, though. Why would he care if I have a boyfriend?

I look around and am reminded of my current situation. Ah crap. It's only my first day and I'm late to class.

The rest of the day passes in an uneventful blur. I sit with Jessica from English at lunch and meet some of her friends. I'm continually stalked, I mean, escorted by Eric to the rest of my classes. By the time I get home, it's clear that I cannot get Mr. Cullen out of my head.

I just don't get it. I don't get him! What kind of teacher stares at and interrogates new students? And has a habit of sniffing them during the interrogation? It's safe to say I'm not familiar with this teaching style.

One thing is certain.

First period will definitely be interesting tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I admit it. I took a lot of extra time getting ready this morning. I left my long hair down, letting it softly curl. I put on a little more makeup than usual, too. As for my outfit, I went with a low cut, flowy navy blue top and tight white pants. Secretly I hope this will impress Mr. Cullen.

As I get out of my car I spot Jessica and head in her direction.

"Hey, Bella! Ready for day 2?"

I smile at her and jump into conversation, trying to get my mind off the emotions running rampant inside of me.

I stop outside the English classroom and brace myself for what's inside. Actually, for who's inside. I walk in, trying to feign confidence. As I pass Mr. Cullen's desk I hear a deep intake of breath. I know my perfume is still fresh, so he can feel free to smell me all he likes. I finally make it to my seat and look up at him through my lashes.

Mr. Cullen is staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. It's very intense, and possibly lustful? Surely not. I don't know how he feels about me as a student, but I'm sure that it's nothing near lustful. He stands up and begins writing some notes on the board. I take advantage of this opportunity and check him out. His dark grey pants fit him very nicely, highlighting his perfect ass. I can see the muscles in his back rippling through his light blue button down. His hair is gloriously messy, and I can't help but imagine myself running my fingers through it.

Mr. Cullen turns around and begins his lecture. I find myself answering a lot of his discussion questions. I don't want to seem like a know it all, I just actually know everything he's asking. The rest of the period goes by quite uneventfully. Mr. Cullen regards me the same as every other student. I guess I'm seriously over thinking our talk yesterday.

When the bell finally rings, I gather my things disappointedly. I start to walk out of the classroom when I hear my name.

"Miss Swan, can I have a word?"

I turn around, surprised.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. What is it?"

He gestures for me to come closer, so I walk from the door to stand beside his desk where he is seated casually, his elbows propped up.

He looks up into my eyes and suddenly everything changes. The walls, desks, chairs, they all fade away. His eyes are locked on mine with such intensity that it takes my breath away.

"Bella, in the short time you've been here I have seen a great deal of intelligence and passion for the subject. I feel it would be a shame to wait to do this. I offer after hour study opportunities for bright students such as yourself. You would be doing various literary and background research projects to aid in your studies. Would you be interested in a private session?"

I blink, trying to make sense of the situation.

After school study session with Mr. Cullen.

Alone.

"Um, that would be great, Mr. Cullen, thank you."

His lips split into a sexy, devilish grin.

"Very well, Miss Swan. Shall we begin tonight at the cafe a few blocks over, Ballard's?"

I nod hesitantly and his grin widens.

"Perfect, I'll see you at 8, Bella."

"See you then, Mr. Cullen."

He gives me a quick wink as I turn to leave the room.

My heart is pounding and I can't decide why.

Excitement, yes. This could be a great opportunity for me and my education.

Nervousness, of course. I don't want to make a fool of myself for Mr. Cullen.

Fear, Mr. Cullen is quite intimidating.

Lust. I don't know how to begin to explain these feelings. However, I can't deny the attraction I feel towards him. It's so wrong, but it's a thrilling feeling. I've never been one to do anything crazy or dangerous.

I'd say this counts as both.

I embrace the rest of my classes as welcome distractions. The thoughts of tonight will drive me crazy if I give in to them now. Those can wait to consume me until after school. Until then, I'm determined to have a simple, Mr. Cullen free day.

This plan, however, proved to be impossible.


End file.
